


Guinevere Reid and Universe #387

by havemore_fandomgarbage



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Christmas Fluff, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gemstone, Light Angst, Multiverse, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Angst, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter), Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemore_fandomgarbage/pseuds/havemore_fandomgarbage
Summary: Guinevere Reid has said goodbye to the normal life she knew in favor of a world full of magic. Her mother takes her to Universe #387 to attend her alma mater. While there, Guinevere will meet some interesting characters, make amazing friends, and change the course of life in more ways than anyone could ever imagine, just as her mother did before her.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066040





	Guinevere Reid and Universe #387

It had been a complete accident. It wasn’t even entirely her fault either. If her younger sisters would stop breaking everything they touched, she wouldn’t have gotten so mad. And if they didn’t make her mad, she wouldn’t have accidentally destroyed Papa Dave’s prized guitar. Of course when it broke, there had been a collective gasp from her sisters, her grandparents, and herself. She cried profusely and begged for forgiveness, even though she didn’t know how the guitar even broke from the other side of the room. Her mother and father had been called back early from their date night, and little Guinevere Reid thought her life was over at the age of nine.

But her life had continued. Her mother had calmed her down as best she could, assuring her that her grandfather wasn’t mad, and that she’d been able to fix the guitar. Her mother asked her how she had destroyed the guitar when she was on the other side of the room. Guinevere explained what had happened, getting upset again at her sisters’ disregard for her things. The lamp beside her bed had shattered then.

That was when Guinevere was told the most extraordinary thing she could have ever heard. Her mother told her about how magic was real and how she had been about Guinevere’s age when she discovered she had magic. Her mother recounted tales of her adventures in an amazing where Guinevere would most likely be attending. She couldn’t have been happier than she was.

It was on her eleventh birthday, nearly two years later, that Guinevere received the one thing she’d been wanting more than anything. Her mother had brought the letter in and handed it to her. She’d squealed excitedly, almost tearing the envelope to get to the letter. She read over it carefully, making a mental note of what she needed, lest her sisters find a way to destroy this too.

“How come she gets to have magic,” her younger sister, Natalia, whined. She sat at their kitchen table, her head resting on her arms. She bolted up, a look of fiery determination on her face. “I want magic too.”

“Me too!” chimed in the youngest Reid sibling, Lily. Guinevere stuck her tongue out, grabbing the letter and rereading for what had to be the hundredth time in the past hour alone. Her mother placed a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder, turning to face her sisters and brothers.

“Gwen having magic, or any of you for that matter, was not something your father and I had been planning,” she said, calmly. Her mother was beautiful in every sense of the word. She had long, blown hair that she almost always kept up, and the most vibrant blue eyes anyone had seen. She had a kind and always seemed to know everything without anyone needing to tell her. “I can’t decide who does and doesn’t get magic. Truth be told, if I could, none of you would have magic.” Gwen frowned at this, turning to her dad.

She loved her mother dearly, but she was closer to her father, as were most of her siblings. She looked exactly like him. She had his soft, light brown hair, honey brown eyes, upturned nose--albeit more round than his, and his . He offered her a slight shrug, signalling her to listen to what her mother had to say.

“Gwen having magic doesn’t change anything. We will still love her and treat her with the kindness and respect she deserves. Understood?” Everyone nodded, going back to eating their slices of cake. Gwen clutched the letter excitedly. In September, she’d be on her way to learn how to properly use magic. The next three months were going to be long for her.


End file.
